


Raising a Bloodsucker

by Jongdaesdimple



Series: Exo Vampires [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Single Parents, Vampires, it's not human blood but still, kid!Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jongdaesdimple/pseuds/Jongdaesdimple
Summary: In hindsight, Junmyeon probably shouldn’t have adopted the random little baby he found in an old abandoned house. He should have brought little Baekhyun to an orphanage or something but when he looked into Baekhyun’s little eyes he couldn’t bear to do that. So he adopted him and raising a kid as a single dad is in no way easy. Raising Baekhyun is even more difficult. But with the help of his (objectively) attractive neighbour, it’s not as hard as it could be.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Series: Exo Vampires [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779439
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	Raising a Bloodsucker

**Author's Note:**

> This is the same lore as my other vampire fic but they aren’t related, obviously, because Baekhyun is in both as different characters. There are some little Easter eggs I guess if you read the first one but it’s not necessary to read it. Also, this is partially based on the candy smudged lipstick photos and the art of it being blood instead.

In hindsight, Junmyeon probably shouldn’t have adopted the random little baby he found in an old abandoned house. He should have brought baby Baekhyun to an orphanage or something but when he looked into Baekhyun’s little eyes he couldn’t bear to do that. So he adopted him and raising a kid as a single dad is in no way easy.

“Baekhyun please eat your cereal.” Junmyeon sighs “we have 20 minutes before we have to leave.”

“Tastes weird” Baekhyung scrunches his face.

Junmyeon sighs again before taking a spoon out of the drawer and grabbing a spoonful of Baekhyun’s cheerios. It takes exactly like normal cheerios with milk, it’s not even soggy. 

“No, it doesn’t” Junmyeon says sternly “I don’t have enough time to make you another breakfast, so you need to eat it.”

Baekhyun whines a bit but he does continue to eat it. While Baekhyun eats, Junmyeon prepares his lunchbox for school. Two healthy fruit snacks, a chicken and veggie wrap and a grape juice box. Hopefully, that should be enough, Junmyeon checked a ton of different websites for healthy lunchbox ideas. Parenting is hard. 

“Done!” Baekhyun yells showing Junmyeon a bowl that still has more than a few cheerios and milk in the bottom. 

“Good enough” Junmyeon says before checking the time, 5 minutes left “Ok go put your shoes on.”

Baekhyun happily jumps off his chair and runs towards the front door. Junmyeon follows him with Baekhyun’s lunch box in his hand. He puts the lunchbox in Baekhyun’s new little backpack and helps Baekhyun with his shoes because of course the little 4-year-old still struggles with his velcro light-up sneakers. 

“Ok let’s get you to the bus” Junmyeon says taking Baekhyun’s little hand in his. 

The two leave the apartment and Junmyeon takes a deep breath relieved they’re on time. He’d hate to have Baekhyun miss the bus when he knows Baekhyun was really looking forward to it. 

“First day?” Sehun, their next-door neighbour, says walking out of his apartment with a bag of garbage in his hand. 

“Yes! I’m going to school!” Baekhyun says excitedly. 

“Wow! You’re growing up so quickly!” Sehun says crouching down to talk to Baekhyun “Are you still going come hang out this afternoon?”

“Can I?” Baekhyun turns to ask Junmyeon. 

“Sure” Junmyeon smiles “but we need to hurry up now if you don’t want to miss the bus.”

“I’ll come with you” Sehun says “I don’t have anything better to do before work anyway.”

Sehun has been a big help for Junmyeon. He’s really great with Baekhyun and they play around a lot. Before Junmyeon adopted Baekhyun, he never thought Sehun would like kids. Honestly, he thought Sehun would avoid Baekhyun at all costs and he did when Baekhyun was a baby but as soon as Baekhyun started walking and playing Sehun started dropping by more and more often. Junmyeon suspects it’s because Sehun can be quite childish himself so having a kid to play with is quite a lot of fun but he does trust Sehun too. He’s not just childish, he is rather responsible as well and Junmyeon might use him as an unpaid babysitter from time to time, which Sehun is more than happy to be. 

“What are you most excited about?” Sehun asks after dropping his garbage bag in the shoot and catching up to Baekhyun and Junmyeon. 

“Painting!” Baekhyun exclaims. 

“I’m not sure they’ll do fingerpaint today Baekhyun” Junmyeon says “Mrs. Park said that would be an occasional activity.”

“I wouldn’t want to clean up paint every day either if I were a teacher” Sehun laughs as they get into the elevator to the bottom floor. 

All three of them walk to the street where Baekhyun’s assigned bus stop is and wait for the yellow bus to arrive. It doesn't take too long and Junmyeon is happy they were on time because otherwise, they may have missed it. 

“Yay the bus!” Baekhyun jumps excitedly. 

“Here, put this on” Junmyeon says, helping Baekhyun put his backpack on. 

“Bye daddy!” Baekhyun says looking at Junmyeon before turning to Sehun “Bye Sehun hyung!”

Baekhyun excitedly runs towards the bus and practically has to crawl up the steps before he runs to find a seat. 

“Do you think he’ll be ok?” Junmyeon asks, trying not to let his voice waver. 

“He’ll be fine hyung” Sehun smiles before giving Junmyeon a side hug “you know he’ll do well in school and make lots of friends.”

“You’re right” Junmyeon sighs “I’m just scared.”

“Of course you are” Sehun smiles “your only child is going to school for the first time. It’s a big deal.”

“He's really growing up too fast” Junmyeon says sadly. 

“I have to agree with that” Sehun nods “I swear I was just teaching him how to pet Vivi. I’m not going to lie, the baby phase was not my favourite but he’s great now. Soon I’ll be teaching him how to pick up girls and/or boys.”

“Don’t even joke about that he’s just a baby” Junmyeon says lightly hitting Sehun’s arm. 

“Well you’re not going to do it are you?” Sehun laughs “Just admit it, I’m the cool one.”

“Easy to be the cool one when you don’t have to discipline him” Junmyeon rolls his eyes. 

“Touché” Sehun nods “listen as much as I’d love to stay here and keep talking about Baekhyun, I have work in an hour so I have to get ready.”

“Yeah no worries Chanyeol’s coming over soon anyway so I should be getting back too” Junmyeon says as they start to walk back to their apartment building. 

They both walk back to their respective apartments and Junmyeon watches some TV as he waits for his friend to arrive. He misses Baekhyun, which is dumb because Baekhyun went to daycare before and it’s not really that different now but he still really misses him. It feels really different knowing Baekhyun is at a real school and not a daycare. Maybe he really isn’t ready for Baekhyun to grow up. He briefly thinks of adopting another kid before realizing there’s no way he could handle that on his own. 

Junmyeon hears a knock on the door and opens it for Chanyeol. 

“Hey” Junmyeon says, letting Chanyeol come in. 

“How are you holding up?” Chanyeol asks with a gentle smile. 

“I’m fine” Junmyeon lies before getting a look from Chanyeol “ok I’m mostly fine.”

“You know what would make it easier” Chanyeol starts. 

“Coffee?” Junmyeon asks before heading to the kitchen to pour himself a cup. 

“A spouse to share the burden with” Chanyeol answers. 

“Oh not this again” Junmyeon sighs “I thought you were coming over to hang out not needle me about my love life.”

“You can ignore how you feel all you want, Junmyeon but I know you’re lonely” Chanyeol says leaning on the kitchen counter. 

“Don’t make this about Kris” Junmyeon says while drinking his coffee. 

“You were dating for 6 years before you broke up and you haven’t gone on a date since how is this not about Kris” Chanyeol says before pouring herself a cup of coffee and taking a sip “This is actually disgusting, do you have tea?”

“Yeah it’s in that cupboard” Junmyeon says pointing to the tea cupboard “and I haven’t dated since because I have Baekhyun now, I don’t have time.”

“Oh come on that is such a bad excuse and you know it” Chanyeol says putting the kettle on. 

“I’d have to find someone who’s ok with dating a single dad” Junmyeom explains “and someone who Baekhyun would like. It’s too complicated.”

“First of all, Baekhyun likes everyone. He's like a puppy” Chanyeol rebuttals “and second of all I can set you up, I know people who would jump at a chance to date you, single dad and all.”

“What if I introduce them to Baekhyun and they aren’t good with him?” Junmyeon asks rhetorically “it’s not worth the risk.”

“Well, what about Sehun then?” Chanyeol asks, pouring the now hot water into his cup. 

“What about Sehun?” Junmyeon asks. 

“He’s good with Sehun” Chanyeol points out “you’re practically like a little married family anyway.”

“No we’re not” Junmyeon shakes his head “he’s a family friend, like you, there’s no difference.” 

“I’m just guessing here but he was there when you sent Baekhyun off to school, wasn’t he?” Chanyeol smirks “I didn’t do that but do you know who would? Your significant other.”

“He lives here!” Junmyeon responds. 

“I’m just saying, he would be a great option” Chanyeol says putting a hand on Junmyeon’s shoulder “are you honestly going to tell me you haven’t thought about dating him?”

“That’s not really important” Junmyeon sighs. 

“You’ve totally thought about it!” Chanyeol exclaims. 

“Ok fine, yes I have thought of it” Junmyeon sighs “he’s really sweet, responsible and I trust him. Plus he’s attractive, so yeah the thought crossed my mind a few times.”

“Hyung ask him out!” Chanyeol yells excitedly 

“No” Junmyeon shakes his head. 

“It wouldn’t hurt to just ask, you’re both reasonable adults if he’s not interested then he’s not and you can both move on. But I’m pretty sure he is” Chanyeol pouts “think about it.”

“Yeah whatever can we move on now?” Junmyeon sighs. 

Chanyeol smiles and agrees. He stays over for another couple hours as they continue to discuss various subjects, none of them being Junmyeon’s love life or Sehun. As much as Chanyeol was a little annoying at the start, the rest of the visit is very pleasant and he’s glad they were able to meet. Chanyeol tends to have a very busy and odd schedule since he works as a music producer so it’s nice to see him. 

Eventually, Chanyeol leaves and Junmyeon settles down at his home office and starts to get to work. He’s really fortunate to have a flexible work schedule as a voice actor because it means he has time for Baekhyun when he’s at home and can work while he’s at school or at Sehun’s place. Sehun is a big help too because sometimes Junmyeon does have deadlines that are hard to meet but Baekhyun is very energetic and doesn’t really do when well left alone. Junmyeon spends all day recording the voice-over gig he’s currently been hired for. Even with years of experience, recording lines can be rather time-consuming but he sends his rough draft to his employer before he needs to pick Baekhyun up from the bus stop so it all works out well. 

Junmyeon sits back in his chair and smiles, proud of the work he’s accomplished but his relaxation is cut short when he gets a call on his cellphone. 

“Hello?” Junmyeon answers politely. 

“Hello Mr. Kim, this is Mrs. Park. I’m Baekhyun’s teacher” Mrs. Park says. 

“Oh hello, Mrs. Park” Junmyeon answers “Is Baekhyun ok?”

“Yes he’s fine but I have to let you know he bit one of his classmates today” Mrs. Park says “I suggest you talk to him about this. He did not seem to understand that what he did was wrong. I have some resources if you need them, I would hate to see this become an issue with Baekhyun. He seems like a really nice kid.”

“He bit someone?” Junmyeon asks, still taken back about the fact that Baekhyun would do anything remotely violent. 

“Yes, he did” Mrs. Park states. 

“Uh ok” Junmyeon says, if Baekhyun’s teacher said he bit someone then Junmyeon’s just going to have to accept that no matter how improbable that sounds “I will talk to him.”

After the phone call is ended Junmyeon goes to pick up Baekhyun from the bus stop and can’t help but smile widely as the little toddler walks down the steps off the bus. 

“Daddy!” Baekhyun yells, running towards Junmyeon to jump into his arms and get a big hug. 

“Oof” Junmyeon exclaims as he catches Baekhyun in his arms “I missed you, how was your first day?” 

“Good! I made friends!” Baekhyun says excitedly. 

“I’m happy to hear that” Junmyeon smiles putting Baekhyun back on the ground “but I have to talk to you about something.”

“Ok” Baekhyun smiles widely. 

“Your teacher said you bit someone at school” Junmyeon says crouching down to be at eye level with Baekhyun “why did you do that?” 

“I like biting” Baekhyun answers as the smile fades from his face “is that not ok?”

“No biting isn’t ok” Junmyeon says softly “it hurts people and hurting people is bad.”

“Oh” Baekhyun says looking down at his shoes “I’m sorry.”

“That’s ok just don’t do it again alright?” Junmyeon says standing back up “we can go see Sehun now if you want to.”

“Yes!” Baekhyun says as the smile comes back to his face. 

Junmyeon and Baekhyun get into the elevator and walk out onto their floor before knocking on Sehun’s door. 

“Baekhyun!” Sehun smiles looking at the little child “How was school?”

“Fun! We played so many games!” Baekhyun says before running into Sehun’s apartment. 

“He also bit someone” Junmyeon admits while slowly walking into Sehun’s apartment. 

“He did huh?” Sehun responds looking at Baekhyun who was now running around trying to find Sehun’s little bichon frise. 

“Why do I have a feeling you know about this?” Junmyeon asks knitting his eyebrows together. 

“It’s nothing hyung” Sehun dismisses “don’t worry about it, I bet he’s just teething.”

“He’s way passed teething Sehun, he’s not growing any new teeth” Junmyeon laughs at Sehun’s complete lack of understanding of children. 

“Well you can just leave him here and make dinner or something” Sehun responds “I’ll bring him over when he’s tired out.”

“I could just make dinner here” Junmyeon suggests. 

“Alright sure but I don’t have much in my pantry.” Sehun answers. 

“I know” Junmyeon laughs again “I’ll bring stuff over but you should really fix your diet. Ramen and fruit is not a balanced diet.”

“Yeah I know” Sehun says in a way that Junmyeon can tell means he won’t change anything. 

Sehun and Baekhyun play around with the few toys Sehun keeps while Junmyeon prepares spaghetti. He would make a serving for Sehun but he knows he’ll just refuse with some very thinly veiled excuse like “I have a stomach ache” or “I already ate”, he does every time Junmyeon offers him food. His cooking really isn’t that bad, Sehun should give him a chance. 

“Baekhyun are you ready for dinner?” Junmyeon asks while cutting up Baekhyun’s spaghetti. 

“I don’t want to eat spaghetti” Baekhyun pours “I want to keep playing!” 

“Come eat” Junmyeon says sternly. 

“No!” Baekhyun refuses, crossing his arms angrily. 

“Sehun back me up here” Junmyeon says exasperated. 

“Baekhyun, it's time for you to eat, we can play later” Sehun says to Baekhyun. 

“Fine” Baekhyun says, still pouting but he walks toward Sehun’s little dining table. 

Baekhyun does as he was told and starts eating the spaghetti before continuing to frown. 

“Tastes weird” Baekhyun says. 

“No it doesn’t Baekhyun” Junmyeon says as he's reminded of the cereal instance from this morning “it tastes perfectly fine.” 

“Since when does little Baekhyun not like spaghetti?” Sehun laughs leaning on a nearby wall. 

“Since this morning I guess” Junmyeon says eating the perfectly normal spaghetti “he didn’t like his cereal either.”

“Weird” Sehun responds “maybe he’s getting sick.”

“Maybe” Junmyeon nods, a cold would change how things taste “Baekhyun are you feeling sick?”

“I feel weird” Baekhyun admits. 

“Well that settles it then” Junmyeon says “Sehun do you have any orange juice? Vitamin C will help him if he’s sick.”

“I have grape juice” Sehun answers. 

“That’s fine thank you so much” Junmyeon smiles at Sehun. 

Sehun comes back with a glass full of dark grape juice and places it in front of Baekhyun who says a tiny thank you before he takes the glass and starts drinking it quickly. 

“He looks thirsty” Sehun laughs. 

“Yummy” Baekhyun smiles. 

After they finish dinner, Baekhyun and Sehun play for a little longer while Junmyeon watches fondly. He’s really lucky to have Sehun in his life and he tries never to forget it. Not too long after they started playing Baekhyun falls asleep and Junmyeon carries him out of Sehun’s apartment and into his bed. 

“Good night Baekhyun” Junmyeon says softly before kissing his forehead. 

The rest of the week isn’t quite as exciting as the first day of school. Baekhyun doesn’t bite anyone else which makes Junmyeon very happy. Baekhyun’s sickness doesn’t get too much worse. He still says the food tastes funny and he has a stomach ache for a couple of days but Junmyeon makes sure he eats lots of healthy food and drinks lots of water and juice and it does seem to get a bit better. 

In celebration of Baekhyun completing his first week of school Junmyeon makes him his favourite dinner, slider burgers. Baekhyun likes anything that’s “baby sized” so the little burgers are one of his favourites. 

Once Junmyeon is done making them, he helps Baekhyun wash his hands and then they start eating. 

“Is Sehun my dad too?” Baekhyun asks innocently before taking another bite of his little burger. 

Junmyeon chokes on his food a bit and drink water to help. 

“N-no. He’s not, he’s our friend.” Junmyeon answers trying to calm himself down. 

“Oh” Baekhyun says softly before finishing his dinner “is he going to be my dad?”

“Why do you think Sehun is going to be your dad?” Junmyeon asks trying to understand what’s going on, Baekhyun has never asked any questions like this before. 

“At school they always talk about having two parents” Baekhyun answers “they said that not everyone has two but everyone in my class has two so I was thinking maybe I should have another dad.”

“Well you’re right that not everyone has two parents” Junmyeon answers “but that doesn’t mean you need two, Sehun isn’t going to be your dad.”

“Why not?” Baekhyun asks. 

“When people choose to have a child it’s a very big responsibility” Junmyeon starts to explain “they have to take care of them and teach them and it’s a lot of work.” 

“But Sehun does take care of me” Baekhyun points out. 

“Ah this is kind of hard to explain I guess” Junmyeon sighs “Having a child with someone else means you really trust them to raise the child with you. A lot of people will get into arguments over how to be parents so you should only be parents together if you know you can handle that. There has to be a lot of love and trust.”

“You don’t love Sehun?” Baekhyun says looking really sad “Why not?”

“I do but not in that way. It’s complicated Baekhyun I don’t know if I can explain it to you yet but I’ll try to keep it simple” Junmyeon says “usually when people raise a child together they get married and become a family, I wouldn’t do that with a friend.”

“Why can’t you marry Sehun?” Baekhyun says, sounding extremely sad before his eyes start to water “Why can’t we be a family?” 

“I’m sorry I didn’t know this would upset you” Junmyeon says getting up to hug Baekhyun “even if we were a family it wouldn’t be much different anyway so there’s no need to cry over it. Sehun loves you and you get to play with him everyday. There’s almost no difference.”

“I want u-us to be happy like in tv s-shows” Baekhyun cries “When the mommies and daddies kiss and they love each other. Don’t you want that?”

“It’s more important to me that you’re happy” Junmyeon says honestly. Would he like to have a loving relationship? Sure. He wouldn’t mind a wife or husband either but his main focus is Baekhyun and like he told Chanyeol, he doesn’t really have the time to date. 

“It would make me happy if you married Sehun” Baekhyun pouts. 

“That’s not really my choice” Junmyeon laughs lightly “Sehun would have to agree.”

“I’ll ask him” Baekhyun says softly “that way you can be happy too.”

“Ok you can do that” Junmyeon smiles, it’s a cute thought but there’s no way Sehun would agree. In the 6 years Sehun has known Junmyeon he's never once made a move, granted he was dating Kris when he met Sehun but Sehun is very aware that they broke up. Plus Sehun doesn’t exactly strike Junmyeon as the settling down type either. He might not even be interested in men. Junmyeon’s thoughts are interrupted when he feels a sharp pain in his forearm. 

“Ow!” Junmyeon exclaims “No biting! Baekhyun that hurts! We talked about this!” 

Baekhyun looks up at him hurt puppy eyes and frowns. 

“but I wanted to bite you” Baekhyun says softly. 

“Biting isn’t nice. You’re hurting me.” He says sternly “Remember, use your words not violence.”

“I don’t want to hurt you” Baekhyun frowns “I’m just hungry.”

“You had dinner already Baekhyun” Junmyeon answers “you can have some fruit if you really want a snack.”

“Yes!” Baekhyun smiles “I want strawberries!” 

“Ok but only a few” Junmyeon sighs defeated. 

This whole biting thing seems to be a challenge he's going to have to deal with. Maybe he’ll take Mrs Park’s offer for help but he’s not sure yet. For tonight all he’s going to do is give Baekhyun some strawberries, give him a bath and then put him to bed. 

~=+•+=~

Junmyeon is rudely woken up by a knock on the door. He gets out of bed sleepily and goes to look through the peephole on the door. 

“Sehun?” Junmyeon asks quietly before opening the door. 

“Hey we need to talk” Sehun says bursting in. 

“It’s early” Junmyeon whines. 

“Yeah but I had 5 cups of coffee and never actually slept” Sehun says looking really nervous. 

“Why?” Junmyeon asks, still groggy. 

“I don’t know how to tell you this but your son is a vampire” Sehun blurts out. 

“Is coffee all you took?” Junmyeon asks not even phased. 

“What?” Sehun asks briefly before shaking his head “listen I didn’t want to tell you until I was 100% sure but he’s definitely a vampire.”

“Sehun you’re not making sense, vampires don’t exist.” Junmyeon says waking up slightly. 

“They don’t?” Sehun raises an eyebrow before smiling wide showing off two large pointed fangs. 

“I don’t care how you like to dress up in your spare time just don’t involve my kid” Junmyeon sighs, still feeling extremely robbed of his sleep. It’s not the first time Junmyeon has seen his fangs but he honestly could care less what Sehun chooses to dress up as. 

“I will turn into a bat if you need me to” Sehun says, frustrated that Junmyeon doesn’t believe him. 

“Oh sure you will- SEHUN WHAT THE FUCK” Junmyeon yells as he watches his friend morph into a one foot fuzzy bat on the floor. Very soon after Sehun turns back into a person. 

“Ok now that we got that out of the way” Sehun starts “Baekhyun is a vampire.”

“What the fuck is going on” Junmyeon says terrified “Am I dreaming?”

“No” Sehun answers curtly “but you will need help with Baekhyun. A young vampire needs to learn to control impulses and I’m worried about Baekhyun’s biting.”

“He bit me” Junmyeon says, still in shock “and said he was hungry.” 

“Oh I have blood for him to drink, that's not the issue” Sehun says casually “but he’s still going to want to bite people a lot and once his fangs grow in, it’ll be a serious problem.”

“He’s not a vampire” Junmyeom denies “he's just a normal kid.”

“What do you know about his birth parents?” Sehun asks. 

“Nothing” Junmyeom answers honestly “he’s an orphan.”

“Right so his parents could be vampires” Sehun reasons. 

“I think I would know if my son was a vampire” Junmyeon says, still not willing to accept it. 

“Listen, for now he’s just biting people and food tastes weird but he’s going to keep changing” Sehun explains “he’ll start getting really strong, he won’t show up in mirrors, he might start turning into a bat uncontrollably and once his fangs grow in he won’t be able to eat human food without getting really sick. Unless he’s a fruit bat then he’ll be able to eat fruit.”

“Fruit bat?” Junmyeon asks, feeling really overwhelmed. 

“I can help you out with all of it if you let me” Sehun offers “I’ve never raised a vampire before but my brother has kids and he’s told me all about it so I know some tricks.”

“How is he a vampire if he’s ageing?” Junmyeon asks. 

“We age hyung” Sehun laughs lightly “that’s just a rumour, I am actually 26. Also the whole afraid of the sun thing is such a vicious stereotype.”

“I’m just having a hard time believing you” Junmyeon says putting his hands around his head “I know you turned into a bat and everything but-“

“Daddy look!” Baekhyun screams running in with something in his hand “I lost a tooth! Does this mean the tooth fairy is going to come?”

“You lost a tooth?” Junmyeon frowns, he’s too young for that. 

Junmyeon turns around and faces Baekhyun. In the little 4-year-old’s hand is a small tooth and Junmyeon notices that it’s not one of his front teeth, it’s the canine. Sure enough, Baekhyun’s right canine is missing and a small sharp tooth is poking out from Baekhyun’s gum. 

“I knew he was teething” Sehun smiles “good job Baekhyun!” 

“Oh my god my son is a vampire” Junmyeon says in horror. 

“Vampire?” Baekhyun asks, confused about Junmyeon’s reaction. 

“Yes, you’re a vampire Baekhyun but don’t tell anyone” Sehun says smiling widely “I’m a vampire too.”

“Why isn’t daddy a vampire?” Baekhyun asks looking at Junmyeon who’s still having a bit of a mental breakdown. 

“Uh” Sehun says, feeling like he’s overstepping “can I tell him why?”

“He knows he’s adopted” Junmyeon squeaks out. 

“Your biological mommy and daddy were vampires” Sehun explains “but Junmyeon hyung isn’t.”

“So you are my dad?” Baekhyun concludes. 

“No no no no, I’m not the vampire who... anyway” Sehun says shaking his head “Junmyeon is your dad, your real dad. Even if he’s not biologically related to you, he’s the one who raised you and that makes him your real dad.”

“Ok” Baekhyun nods understanding. 

“I’m going to help you learn how to be a vampire” Sehun says, sounding mostly sure of himself “first lesson is that you absolutely can’t bite people. Never ever bite people without their consent.”

“What’s consent?” Baekhyun asks. 

“You know what, forget that, you’ll learn about that when you’re older for now just don’t bite anyone at all for any reason.” Sehun corrects himself. 

“But I really want to” Baekhyun pouts. 

“I know, trust me I do but you can’t” Sehun says “I have some pig’s blood you can drink and that should help you not want to bite people.”

“Ok” Baekhyun nods again. 

“I’ll tell you more later but for now do you mind going to your room so I can talk to your dad?” Sehun asks. 

“Sure” Baekhyun smiles before running off to his room. 

“There are people who let you bite them?” Junmyeon asks the question that’s been on his mind since Sehun said it. 

“People donate blood, it’s the same thing really because it’s what vampires need to live” Sehun shrugs “but I’ve never bitten anyone if that’s what you’re wondering.”

“I’m just...” Junmyeon starts before taking a deep breath “vampires are real and I’ve adopted one.”

“Listen, I really don’t want to overstep my boundaries. Baekhyun is your son and I know that.” Sehun says seriously “But I also know he’ll need a lot of help as he sort of... transitions.”

“Sehun out of all the insane things that’s happened today, you’re trying to talk to me about not overstepping boundaries?” Junmyeon asks confused “You can teach him every little thing about being a vampire, I really don’t mind. I just want what’s best for him.”

“I just don’t want to act like I’m his parent” Sehun admits. 

“It’s fine Sehun” Junmyeon says “I trust you. The only reason I haven’t tried to throw garlic at your head is because I completely trust you.” 

“Well that’s good to know I guess” Sehun smiles. 

~=+•+=~

Despite what Junmyeon thought, Sehun's little vampire education courses aren’t that weird to him. It’s mainly Sehun teaching Baekhyun how to control himself, not unlike what Junmyeon does. Although Junmyeon focuses on handling emotions and not acting out, whereas Sehun explains how to not use super strength. 

Sehun also ends up spending way more time at Junmyeon’s apartment which is a feat because their lives were already pretty intertwined. Not that Junmyeon minds, living with Sehun (or almost living with Sehun, he still sleeps in his own apartment) is actually pretty nice. He honestly wouldn’t mind if they stayed like this until Baekhyun were well into his teens and in full control of his vampiric side... or longer. Sehun is really nice to be around and everything just feels right with him in Junmyeon’s life. 

Junmyeon finishes cooking up a sausage breakfast because Baekhyun seems to want more and more meat recently which is a little unsettling even if Junmyeon knows the cause. He puts Baekhyun’s plate in front of him and the little vampire greedily starts eating his breakfast. Junmyeon is about to eat his own food when he hears a knock on the door. He gets up and opens the door.

“I’m here for some vampire training” Sehun smirks leaning on the door frame “Figured saturday morning was a good.”

“Well he’s just finishing breakfast” Junmyeon says turning to look and Baekhyun who just finished devouring all his food “or he’s already done I guess.” 

“Sehun!” Baekhyun says jumping off his chair to greet the older vampire. 

“That’s hyung to you, just because you’re a vampire doesn’t mean you should forget your manners” Sehun laughs. 

“What’s that?” Baekhyun asks, pointing to the plastic container in Sehun’s hand. 

“Ah this is some pig blood” Sehun says showing the container “I brought it over in case you get hungry but you shouldn’t drink it until your fangs are fully grown in. Otherwise it will just give you a stomach ache.”

“It looks gross” Baekhyun says, sticking out his tongue out. 

“You won’t feel like that for long” Sehun smiles “I’m guessing you have about two weeks before you’ll want to drink it but I brought it early just in case.”

“That soon huh?” Junmyeon asks “should that be refrigerated?” 

“Yes it should be” Sehun says before walking over to the fridge. 

Junmyeon sits back as he watches Sehun start training Baekhyun. Looks like today’s lesson is about becoming a bat and Junmyeon is more than a little excited to see how cute his son will be as a bat. Maybe Junmyeon should go to his office and work a bit while Sehun spends time with Baekhyun but he also doesn’t want to miss Baekhyun turning into a bat for the first time. 

“Am I doing it?” Baekhyun asks, closing his eyes tightly. 

“Not yet” Sehun says “try focusing on your need to fly.”

“Flying” Baekhyun repeats while trying to curl up on the carpet into a little ball. 

“You don’t need to make yourself small, just focus on wanting to fly” Sehun explains smiling at the little boy “Think about where you want to go and- oh well there you go you’re a bat.”

Junmyeon watches as his son magically transforms into a tiny little light brown bat he looks almost 10 times smaller than Sehun did and Junmyeon wonders if they are completely different kinds of bats. It’s a little scary to watch and part of him is screaming because his son is a _bat_ but Baekhyun squeaks excitedly and moves his arms around and Junmyeon’s fear is slowly replaced with pride. 

“Don’t try to fly just yet-” Sehun is cut off when Baekhyun immediately flaps his wings and starts to fly around the room. 

“Baekhyun! Stop flying” Junmyeon says sternly but Baekhyun pays no attention and continues to fly around the room excitedly “How do we get him back.”

“That’s sorta up to him” Sehun says getting up and walking towards Junmyeon “He’ll tire himself out pretty quickly though and then he’ll turn back.”

“Is he going to be ok?” Junmyeon asks worriedly. 

“Yeah he’ll be fine” Sehun says wrapping an arm around Junmyeon to help him calm down “might need a nap though.”

“His nap time is in 5 hours” Junmyeon says, trying to resist the urge to lean his head on Sehun.

“Might be a little sooner today then” Sehun laughs taking his arm away and Junmyeon feels himself already missing the little bit of affection “Looks like he’s a white-winged vampire bat, they’re kind of rare.”

“That’s because he’s special” Junmyeon smiles with pride.

~=+•+=~

“Daddy look at my fangs!” Baekhyun says excitedly pointing to the two little teeth that are rather quickly growing in. They still aren’t fully grown, but they are still pretty visible and they look almost comically big for Baekhyun’s little face. Junmyeon would be lying if he said he didn’t find it a bit cute. 

“They look great Baekhyun” Sehun smiles standing beside Junmyeon. 

“I’m so happy!” Baekhyun smiles even wider. 

“Do you want to watch hotel Transylvania?” Junmyeon smiles back at his son. 

“Hyung that’s offensive” Sehun deadpans before breaking into a smile “I’m just kidding, it’s a great movie.”

“I want to watch hotel tranvia!” Baekhyun repeats badly butchering the title. 

“Great let’s do that.” 

They can all easily fit on the couch in front of the tv, especially because Baekhyun cuddles up in Junmyeon’s arms. Baekhyun genuinely seems to adore the movie. He keeps saying he’s the little vampire girl and Junmyeon is her dad, which isn’t actually that far from reality. While Junmyeon might not be a vampire and Baekhyun might not be a teenage girl, they are similar in more than a few ways and Junmyeon sympathises with the single dad. 

Near the end of the movie though Baekhyun falls asleep in Junmyeon’s arms and Junmyeon coos at his son. 

“Looks like it’s getting late” Junmyeon whispers, petting Baekhyun’s hair. 

“I can go if you want.” Sehun whispers back. 

“No it’s ok I’ll just put him to bed and we can finish the movie.” Junmyeon whispers before gently scooping Baekhyun up in his arms. 

Junmyeon walks out of the room and puts Baekhyun in his bed before tucking him in and walking back to Sehun. 

“Ready to watch the end?” Junmyeon smiles before reaching for the remote. 

“I’m in love with you” Sehun blurts out. 

“I’m sorry what? I didn’t hear you properly” Junmyeon says, putting down the remote. 

“I said I-I’m in love with you” Sehun repeats sounding more nervous than the first time. 

“W-why?” Junmyeon asks while his brain short circuits “I mean why tell me now?”

“Just everything we do is driving me insane. I’m trying not to make it into something it’s not but you have to admit it’s pretty domestic to finish a kid’s movie after our- your son falls asleep” Sehun says rushing out his words nervously “I just had to tell you.”

“Why didn’t you say anything sooner?” Junmyeon asks “I mean I know you’re over more now that you’re helping Baekhyun adjust to being a vampire but I’ve been putting Baekhyun to bed with you for years.”

“I might have loved you for years” Sehun squeaks out. 

“W-what?” Junmyeon asks, even more surprised than before. 

“I mean I liked you since... well I don’t know but you were dating Kris and then you two broke up and I’m not going to say I was happy but I wasn’t exactly that upset about it. But I didn’t want to ask you out then because you were still getting over him and I didn’t want to be a rebound. Then one day you bring home this tiny little baby which, I’m not going to lie, was terrifying but Baekhyun grew on me.” Sehun explains “since then I just didn’t know how to bring it up and I started just being happy with what we had because it was- it is great. I mean that completely, if you reject me I’m not just going to stop helping with Baekhyun that would be unfair. But I don’t know at some point I started really truly loving you and wanting to be part of your life. Raising Baekhyun and everything.” 

“Sehun I don’t know what to say” Junmyeon whispers “I guess I feel something for you too.”

“Really?” Sehun asks hopefully. 

“How could I not? I mean you said it all. You’ve always been there for me and Baekhyun and I guess I might have been enjoying how domestic we are too.” Junmyeon smiles a bit embarrassed to be admitting this “I like... us.”

“Would making out on the couch cross a line or?” Sehun smirks. 

“Maybe but it’s not a line I wouldn’t want to cross.” Junmyeon says scooching closer to Sehun. 

Sehun doesn’t waste any time placing a hand behind Junmyeon’s neck and pulling him for a surprisingly passionate kiss that has Junmyeon stunned for a split second before he starts kissing back. Junmyeon might be a little out of practice since the last time he kissed someone was probably about 6 years ago but he’s not inexperienced. He doesn’t realize how much he’s missed this but kissing Sehun is one of the best feelings he’s felt in a while. Sehun stops kissing Junmyeon for a second before pressing his nose lightly against Junmyeon’s neck.

“You’re not going to bite me are you?” Junmyeon teases but he is a bit nervous. 

“Not unless you want me to” Sehun smirks.

“You know we’ll have to tell Baekhyun about this” Junmyeon says smiling before taking Sehun’s hand in his. 

“I don’t think he’ll be upset” Sehun laughs “Any time I’m alone with him he keeps asking me to marry you.”

“That’s why he’s always whispering” Junmyeon laughs lightly

~=+•+=~

Junmyeon walks into his son’s room to wake him up but to his surprise Baekhyun is already awake and he’s entirely covered in blood. It’s all over his face and P-Js, covering his chest down to his arms. It looks like he was holding a water balloon filled with blood and it popped. 

“Sehun!” Junmyeon yells in horror. 

“I was hungry” Baekhyun says before licking some of the blood off his hands. 

“What happened?” Sehun asks running into the room before seeing the scene in front of him “Oh”

“Oh?!” Junmyeon yells. 

“Looks like he’s a messy eater” Sehun laughs “we’ll have to work on that.”

“Living with vampires is really a lot harder than I thought it would be” Junmyeon sighs rubbing his neck “you laugh at the things of nightmares. Seriously my son is covered in blood and you’re laughing.” 

“It’s not his blood” Sehun says, wrapping his arms around Junmyeon’s waist in a back hug to try to calm him down “It’s not even human blood.”

“What’s on daddy’s neck?” Baekhyun asks and Junmyeon quickly rolls up his turtleneck “I thought vampires weren’t supposed to bite.”

“I told you adult vampires can if it’s consensual” Sehun says before looking at Junmyeon and smirking “it was definitely consensual.”

“Shut your mouth” Junmyeon says blushing furiously. 

“That’s not what you said last-“ Sehun starts but Junmyeon puts a hand over his mouth to prevent him from talking. 

“Get changed right away and wash your face” Junmyeon says sternly to Baekhyun “Hurry or we’ll be late for the bus.” 

“Oh we’re definitely going to miss the bus” Sehun laughs again.

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone wondering, yes Sehun is a fruit bat


End file.
